There is no question that the explosive growth of the Internet in recent years has changed classic business and economic models. One area in which this change has been noteworthy is in the use of mass marketing by electronic mail (“e-mail”). This form of marketing has become an attractive advertising medium for businesses and other organizations because it allows them to reach large numbers of consumers at minimal cost.
Nevertheless, the use of e-mail in this manner is often problematic for the recipients of these messages. On the Internet, SPAM is the term used to describe useless or unsolicited e-mail messages. Typically, the SPAM is of narrow interest. The aspiration of the “spammer” is to make a profit, even if only a small number of recipients respond. The sending and receiving of SPAM is especially onerous for online service providers because it reduces user satisfaction in their services. SPAM also wastes network resources and people's time.
Various methods exist to filter or otherwise counter unsolicited e-mail messages. For example, filtering techniques exist to block e-mail messages received from addresses that are sources of unsolicited e-mail. One problem associated with filtering techniques, however, is that the source of the unsolicited e-mail can easily change their address to bypass the system. Another problem associated with filtering techniques is that they often filter legitimate bulk e-mail messages that could be of interest to the user. Moreover, filtering techniques are often ineffective against robotic delivery programs that send out thousands of junk e-mail messages and create non-existent source addresses to prevent detection. The cost of monitoring robotic delivery programs is usually high.
Although functionality exists in the prior art to allow recipients to complain about unsolicited e-mail, the process can be burdensome and time-consuming for the user. In addition, to date there has been little functionality to monitor complaints against particular sources and to effectively curtail the sending of unsolicited e-mails from these sources based on this monitoring function.